Under Her Skin
by Delilah Moon
Summary: Takes off after Andy throws her phone in the fountain. Why does it hurt so much? Why is it so hard to just walk away? This is A/U after that, she doesn't just leave Miranda, she can't it's too painful. Rated M for later, R&R please it makes my day. Mirandy fic!


**A\N: This is my first MirAndy fic. I'm always looking to improve, so if you see anything wrong let me know. Mind you this is A/U so I know it doesn't follow the story line. Reviews are always awesome. I'm not sure how long this is going to be but it all starts right after Andy throws her phone in the fountain. **

**BETA: A wonderful and HUGE thanks to my Beta Refreshingly Original! Ro, you rock! Thanks for looking over everything so quick!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWP so I make NO monies from this!**

* * *

Under Her Skin

I finally did it! I walked away from Miranda Priestly. But then why does it hurt so much? I don't want to go but she had touched a nerve in the car. That last phrase reverberated in my head. _"Everyone wants to be us."_ How could anyone want to be Andy Sachs? I was simply an assistant, not exactly glamorous like she was.

But at the same time she complimented me, in her own way, simply by saying she saw herself in me. At the time I was too angry to recognize it for what it was.

I had walked about a block when I finally realized why it hurt me so much. I had fallen in love with Miranda. I quickly turned around and headed back the way I came to the fountain to retrieve my phone, that's when I saw her. She wore a pair of Chanel sunglasses, white silk shirt and a Marc Jacobs suit all with her Prada heels. She was bent over the fountain trying to get to my phone.

"I-I had a moment of insanity Miranda, please let me get it out. This was my fault after all. I'm so very very very sorry."

I stood there a minute just looking at her in all her beauty.

"Please, move at a glacial pace you know how thrilled it makes me."

I reached in and fished for the phone. It took me a couple of tries, but in the end I finally got it. My entire arm was wet, I was just glad I didn't get my Versace dress wet.

"I wonder if it still works."

I pressed the unlock button and it immediately lit up, showing I missed five calls from Miranda. Five times? I was only gone for a couple of minutes, but then again it was Miranda Priestly, she didn't suffer fools easily. I was certainly a fool for walking away the way I did.

"It should, I don't demand my phones to be waterproof for nothing. Now come, let's get back to the Hotel, there are things there that we need to wrap up before our flight home."

"Y-You're not firing me?"

"Not today, though with the treatment I've been getting, one wonders if I haven't gone completely mad letting you stay on. Why _did_ you walk away from me?"

I paused for a moment to look into her face. Her iconic white hair was immaculate, only a strand blowing in the breeze. Her matching eyebrows were in a perfect arch, then came her patrician nose. On each side a sapphire orb looked at me, her lips were in the shape of a rosebud and just as pink.

She then raised one of those perfect eyebrows as she caught me looking so unabashedly.

"I want to tell you everything, just not here. It's too public, you never know."

She nodded and looked across the street to the sleek black Mercedes sitting right where we left it. As the chauffeur opened her door I quietly slipped in on my side. I sat so close to her that I could catch the scent of her expensive perfume. I sat in my seat fidgeting, I could see Miranda's piercing eyes darting in my direction every minute or so.

"Andrea, is there something wrong with your feet that you must shuffle them so?"

"No Miranda, I'm sorry."

I did my best to stay still but it just wasn't happening, I was just too nervous. She closed the partition window and turned toward me slightly, so that our knees brushed the other. A string of shock went through my body and I gasped. At hearing my gasp she started to turn away from me. I acted out of instinct and put my hand on her thigh. It was then I noticed she shivered at the contact.

"Miranda, don't turn away it was just a shock, not a rejection."

She studied my face intently and nodded slightly. She turned back around and looked at the hand still on her thigh. I went to withdraw when she placed her hand over mine. Quietly she cleared her throat and began again.

"Andrea, tell me why you left me today? It seems all of the people I truly care about are running away from me. First my girls, then Stephen, well maybe not so much, and now you. Am I really so bad?"

She had used a different tone of voice that I was unused to. It was one of vulnerability, one of sadness and perhaps a bit of desperation.

I turned my hand over so that our palms were together and I laced our fingers together, squeezing gently.

"I don't think so, but I think you have to be that way at _Runway _or you wouldn't be in the position you're in. The reason I left wasn't because I was mad at the whole Nigel thing, he knows you'll pay him back with something else. It was more out of fear, fear of my feelings, that if I continued to feel the way I do I wouldn't be able to stop myself from…"

We had pulled up to the hotel and paparazzi was flooded at the entrance. Miranda shifted and put on her sunglasses and gracefully slid out of the door. She held out a hand for me to take and walk with her. As we walked by, I was more floating on air from the contact, reporters were throwing us questions both in French and English.

"Is she your lover Miranda?"

"Where are you from Miss?"

We walked passed them, not uttering a word. Miranda never let go of my hand, probably too afraid I might disappear again. She didn't let go in the lift either, I was sure I was dreaming. That as soon as the doors opened I would wake up and this would never have happened. But instead at the ding of the bell at our arrival, she was still holding my hand leading me to her suite. As we reached the door she pulled out her keycard and let us in.

She closed the door and let out a deep sigh.

"Well I suppose that could have been worse. We're going to have to call Leslie once again to handle the press that will surely spread like wildfire. I could see it all now,_Ice Queen melting, Dragon lady being tamed, Cougar going after her prey._ Oh Andrea what are we going to do? This could only go wrong, and if Stephen sees this it will only add fuel to the fire. What was I thinking?"

It was my turn to feel vulnerable.

"Y-You regret me already?"

I took a step back from her, I could already feel the stinging in my eyes of tears. Apparently it showed because she quickly closed the gap between us.

"Darling no, no I don't regret what I did. I acted out of pure instinct for once, it felt right to hold your hand. It felt as if your hand was made for mine and mine alone. I don't want to lose you Andrea. After today I think I may just want to relax, have a glass or two of wine and just be me."

I felt so utterly confused. She said she didn't want to lose me but in the same line she said she wanted to relax. So I started towards the door.

"Then if you'll just excuse me I'll go to my room and do the same thing. We have no other appointments tonight so I think I'll just go have a long soak. Is there anything else you need Miranda?"

"Yes there is."

She walked over to me and took my head into her hands and cradled my face, and then she brushed her lips against mine. My eyes fluttered shut as I started to respond to the kiss, her soft lips caressing mine. This felt right, it felt as if I had finally came home, that this is where I belonged. Slowly and reluctantly we pulled back for air.

"I meant together. I feel as if you know everything about me but I know nothing of you. What I do know pales in comparison. Come, if you want to have a soak I think we could take one in my bathroom."

"T-Together?"

"Yes, that's the general idea of shared bath. You didn't happen to hit that beautiful head of yours in the block that you were away from my sight did you?"

I shook my head letting her know that I hadn't.

"No, I j-just thought that…"

"I told you Andrea I don't want to lose you again, and I'm going to do all in my power to keep it that way. Ok?"


End file.
